To the Edge of Darkness
by SilentNemesis
Summary: A retelling of the classic video game we've all come to love; depicting the life changes, misfortunes, highs, lows, and loves of a group of people caught in the threads of destiny's divine will.
1. The Calm

**The Calm**

"Jenna, Felix..." "Time for breakfast"

Jenna crawled groggy out of bed and only managed to get out a muffled and raspy "I'm coming!" as her mom screamed for she and her brother to come down stairs.

Jenna came fumbling down the stairs and plopped down at the table resting her head on her hands.

"Where's your brother?" Jenna rolled her eyes and made a blatantly audible groan of irritation.

"Mom I'm not my brother's keeper. Maybe he's out playing with Isaac and Garet or something."

"Well could you go find him please, it's time for his training and you know how your father gets when he's late." Jenna rolled her eyes again and grumbled as she walked out onto the dock.

The beautiful sun sparkled and created a beautiful rainbow off the cascading waterfall. The old worn wood creaked beneath her feet as she exited the door and out into the brightly lit day. She knew where Felix was. She always knew where he was and hated having to go get him.

"Felix!" she yelled from the edge of the pier "Felix!" "Mom said to hurry it up or you'll be late." She got no response. She walked along the waters edge searching the landscape for any sign of her brother. The water was calm, all but for a slight breeze that caused it to ripple briefly. She sighed in frustration and began to call once more, when a splash of water erupted from the river and she was pulled under. She arose from the water dripping wet and irate.

"FELIX!" she yelled in anger and bewilderment.

Felix was bobbing in the water howling with laughter at his sister. "You know one day Felix you'll get tired of being so childish." She said.

"Hopefully not any day soon sis, it's still too much fun torturing you." He replied smugly.

"You know I don't like water you jerk." He brushed off her comment, pulled himself up onto the deck, and rung his hair out making sure to soak her as he shook out the remaining water. "Cut it out!" she giggled. "Mom wants you; she doesn't want you to be late for practice with dad again."

Felix rolled his eyes and let out an annoyed sigh. He opened his mouth to make a smart remark when he suddenly felt a strong force applied to him and went plunging face first into the river. He arose splashing and stunned, all he could manage to get out was a sputtered "What?!"

"You're late!" said a strong commanding voice from the shore.

Felix's Dad was a very intimidating presence. He was about 6'2 with brown eyes; he always stood erect and walked with long purposeful strides. He wasn't one of the Elders, but he was a well respected and powerful man in Vale. He was an Earth Adept and was no nonsense, unlike his wife and son.

"You're late" he repeated again. "What do you have to say for yourself?" Felix gave his father a sideward glance as he pulled himself up out of the river. He was silent. "Jenna, go into the house I need to speak with your brother alone."

"Yes sir," she said obediently.

Felix and his dad stood there and stared at each other, for what seemed like hours. "You have to exercise more responsibility Felix; you can't just goof around all day. If you don't practice you'll never be able to control your powers. I don't need to remind you that it is the duty of everyone in this village to learn the ancient art of psynergy and our duty also to protect its secrets."

Felix said nothing and stared down at his feet. The water dripped down his hair and on to his face creating an artificial tear trail. His dad looked at him and softened his tone. He gave a little chuckle. "The look on your face when I pushed you in the water was priceless. So are you going to stand there and pout or are you going to come and train?"

Felix's frustration diminished and he laughed. "Yeah Dad that was pretty good, but as soon as I learn 'move' you'd better watch your back." His father feigned being afraid by shaking in his boots and Felix jokingly ribbed him as they made there way along.

As they walked up the hill they ran into Isaac on his way to meet them. "Hello sir; hi Felix."

"Hello there Isaac, I see tardiness is a disease now a days" Isaac blushed a little and was about to explain, but Felix's Dad held up his hand "No need to explain, let's just get going."

They walked up the plateau steps and across the bridge. "Sir...," Isaac said after walking in silence for a while, "What are we doing today?"

"Today is lesson day boys and we're going to see Kraden." Isaac and Felix let out a simultaneous groan and slowed their steps in order to postpone the upcoming session in the art of boredom. They enjoyed Kraden's company, but could care less about the science of Alchemy. Felix's dad turned and looked at them with a sincere smile of pity on his. He walked back and placed his hands on each of their backs to sort of guide them on.

"Now boys, it is important that you know the importance and history of your powers as well as how to use them." They walked up the hill towards Kraden's, as they approached they saw Kraden outside rifling through some jars and such as if he were looking for something. Kraden wasn't the most put together man, but he was very intelligent and curious. "Ho there Kraden!" shouted Felix's Dad, "What are you doing there?"

Kraden looked up, to see them, but quickly turned his head back to whatever it was he was doing. He spoke hurriedly and quickly. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to cancel our lesson for today something important has just come up and I must be off." Before anyone had the opportunity to question him he was off in a whirlwind back into his home, mumbling to himself.

"What was that about?" said Felix.

"I don't know, but I guess you boys are off the hook for today go along and play."

"Thanks!" Felix and Isaac shouted simultaneously and were off.

Back in the village square Garet was at the weapons shop investigating the newest arrivals. He eyed the various spears and shields that were hung so ornately on the walls above the counters. His eyes drifted to the locked chests sitting high atop the wall. He knew that's where they kept the good stuff, the ancient weapons and he longed to see and hold them for himself. He almost doubled over in excitement as he watched the shopkeep put out the newest axes and swords.

Felix and Isaac came rushing in panting and out of breath. "I won!" declared Felix triumphantly. Isaac of course would not dispute it. It was generally accepted that Felix possessed exceptional speed unequaled to in the town of Vale. Also, Isaac was never one for a real competition that just wasn't within his nature to try and best anyone at anything.

They entered the shop and he was delighted to see his friend and next door neighbor Garet. "Hey Garet, we got off from training today so we can go hang out now" said Isaac.

"That's great you guys did you see the new swords that they have here, they're great. And the merchant told me about some powerful storm brands that he's seen..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Garet" interrupted Felix, "We have a whole afternoon to goof off, and I don't want to spend it talking about some rusty old swords." The boys mutually consented and ran off at top speed out of the weapons shop.

They ran happily through the town square and played an energetic game of 'tag' using the villagers as shields to block themselves from their pursuer. The people of the village were genuinely friendly and so were amused by the threesome's boyish antics. They ran up the plateau steps out of the square up to Farmer Neil's barn house. They wanted to go inside and visit Charity, the farmer's watch dog, and her new puppies.

"You boys are going to spoil those dogs rotten" said Neil as he was loading up some barrels in the corner.

"Sorry sir, but they're so cute and fun to play with. We don't mean to handle them so much; we could stop playing with them if you like."

"Isaac..." Neil began to say but merely rubbed the child on his head and gave him one of those 'you're a good kid smiles'. The barn door was open and you could see the sun fading in the distance; the sky was beginning to attain all its rich colors, the likes of which can never be duplicated. Neil watched it for a while and then became very aware of the time.

"Isn't it about time you kids made it on home, you're parents might start to worry."

Felix laughed hard "Worried? In Vale? This place is so boring what could they possibly have to worry about?"

The farmer gave a little half smile, but seemed to slip into deep thought. The boys stared at him curiously and watched as his usual bright personality seemed to dim a little bit. "There are more to some things than what you can see. Secrets have a way of causing trouble." The boys looked at him confusedly, but didn't say anything. Neil quickly came back to his senses and realized what he had just said.

"Well uh...you boys need to uh...you should probably get going the sun's going down." He finally managed to stammer out. Isaac, Garet, and Felix left the barn in silence, not daring to ask Neil what he was talking about.

"That was weird wasn't it guys?" Isaac finally said.

"A lot of things around here are weird Isaac, but no one seems to be talking about them."

"Well if no one else is going to talk about them then why should we?" chimed in Garet. "...I mean what's it got to do with us anyway, it's not like the world is going to end or anything." The others nodded their heads in agreement but the conversation lulled and died afterward.

The boys reached a patch of woods near the upper plateau. It was getting darker, but the sun could still be seen shining in the distant horizon. The beams of light sparkled down on to the village square and made the shadows dance along the rock walls. They looked up at Mt. Aleph because this was the time of day it looked its most majestic. The red, azure, and purple sky back dropped the ancient mountain and the sun light reflecting off its peak created a glistening halo made of every color unimaginable. The wind gently rustled through the trees and a feeling of calm enveloped the young troupe. They decided to take a seat and enjoy the moment of peace and reflection. They stared off into the distance and watched lazily as birds flew off across the blazoned sky.


	2. Prox

**Prox**

"What is going to be done...?" "If we wait any longer then we and all of Weyard are doomed." Karst was extremely excitable and irrational at times, but this time she happened to be right. Prox lay in the Northern Reaches, an impassable hidden area that was covered in ice and bombarded by a never ending snow storm. In Prox they were reminded daily that their world was ending and they would be the first to plunge into the darkness of The Edge of Beyond, a black and gaping hole that extended from just behind Mars lighthouse into nothing.

"Calm down Karst panicking is not going to solve anything. We are very well aware of our condition the Elders are consulting on what is to be done about it right now." The calm subdued voice of Menardi could quell a hurricane's fury. She was logical and sometimes arrogant, but not without good reason. She was one of the strongest fire adepts in all of Weyard, only one other could match her strength. However, no one could match her intelligence or her beauty. Within the Fire Clan of the North she was considered the most desirable and the most lethal.

Menardi swept a loose strand of her long gorgeous blond hair behind her ear absent mindedly. Karst stared at her enviously for a moment and then resumed her ranting. "Talk, talk, talk that's all that is done around here." "We will all die and the Elders will still be talking."

A brusque voice came from behind her, "We have to find a solution before we can do anything. So why don't you be a good little girl and run off and go play with your dollies. Let the big people handle this, okay?"

The patronizing remark came from Saturos, who had been propped up against the wall in the corner for some time. The flicker of the fire illuminated his garments and cast a ghastly shadow across his well structured face. His crimson eyes danced in the fire light briefly before he shut them regaining his jaded expression.

Saturos was well known for his battle skills and was much feared. He wasn't very pleasant and made no effort to be so. He had a bad reputation for taking a demonic pleasure out of the suffering of others whether he caused it or not. Often times his behavior would have to be monitored to keep 'unfortunate events' from occurring.

"Now Saturos that's no way to speak to my little sis she has just as much right to be here as the rest of us." Said Menardi. He scoffed and turned his head away from them. Karst opened her mouth to make a snide retort, but the appearance of the chief halted her.

He walked in accompanied by his assistant and body guard Agatio. The others stood abruptly up, except Saturos who merely cocked his head at an angle to make him more visible.

"Young ones please, sit down; I would not have you do something that I myself can not." Said the elderly man in front of them. They all stared at him anxiously; anticipating the words that he would speak regarding the future. Puelle spoke with slow and measured words. He didn't like to rush his speech; he felt it ruined their intent if blurted uncouthly out. His voice would waver slightly after every sentence and a violent cough would often interrupt his conversations. Although his infirmity kept him weak and his age was a factor against him, he was still a much respected man in the village and had been for over 100 years.

With great care and thought he tried to phrase his words just right, "We are faced with a most difficult time. The world is dying. And at its current rate it will only be a matter of time before all of Weyard is gone forever." The already heavy tension in the room increased to suffocating levels.

The Chief continued... "But there may be a possible solution to the problem. Years ago the light atop the light house was lit and Prox was not the desolate winter waste land that you know it as today. It was a beautiful place and prosperous. Once upon a time foreigners could frequent our shores all the time, but that was before the ice and snow set in and blocked the only way through the Northern Reaches."

Karst interrupted "So are you saying that all we have to do is light the lighthouse and all this will be solved? Sounds simple enough to me."

Saturos let out a laugh "You foolish girl, you don't know anything. If it were that simple then it would have been done ages ago. Have a little common sense." Karst sat down a little embarrassed and seething mad.

"I believe...," Menardi said trying to stay on subject and giving Saturos the death glare, "That the Elder is speaking of the ancient art of Alchemy and the Elemental Stars. Correct elder?"

"No wonder you were the top student in training my young one. Yes, that is exactly what I'm referring to. When the seal on alchemy was placed and the elemental stars hidden, the world began to disintegrate. Century after century Gaia falls has slowly shrunken. The Edge of Beyond has steadily gotten bigger and bigger. It will widen more and more until all of Weyard is swallowed into the blackness. It is believed now that Alchemy and the earth are connected somehow and sealing away that power has caused this catastrophe."

The old one began to shake a little bit and a violent cough seized his body. Agatio, with amazing reflexes, jumped to his aid quick as lightning. "The old one is tired and sick, he needs his rest. Karst, accompany him back to his home," He unwrapped the cape from around his shoulders "And put this around him to make sure he stays warm." "But we of the Fire Clan don't..." began Karst, but Agatio gave her a look; she understood and was silent. She escorted the Elder away out into the cold. Agatio turned to Saturos and Menardi and spoke intently.

"All of the lighthouses must be lit to return Alchemy to the land."

"But no one knows where the elemental stars lie. The guardians and the Wise One have kept it a secret for years how could we possibly find out?" Replied Menardi.

Agatio spoke "Doctrines from the past indicate that there is a mountain that is east of here called Mt. Aleph. The people that live there are all adepts and just like we protect the lighthouse they protect the mountain. That mountain contains the sacred Sanctum of the ultimate element. It is known as Sol Sanctum. The ancient doctrines say that the elemental stars rest within the sun, and are protected by earth and fire. These people that live in the village are all fire and earth adepts. The stars are believed to be within the inner reaches of the Sanctum. You must go there, retrieve the stars and light the beacons before the world is destroyed."

Saturos and Menardi looked at each other. Saturos got a sly look on his face and remarked "Why us exactly?"

"Because...," Agatio began with a great deal of difficulty. "These adepts are powerful and will defend this mountain to the last. So you must go because...you two are the most...powerful in the village and are the best candidates."

He choked on the words. Saturos grinned "Just wanted you to admit to it, shall we be off now Menardi?"

"No not quite yet Ros, I have to take care of some things first."

Menardi turned to Agatio giving him the 'could you leave us alone' look. He took the hint and was in no way offended by the gesture. In a grand show of his guardian training turned 360 on his heels and headed out into the blinding snow storm.

Menardi turned to Saturos. She walked to him and circled him like a shark preparing to attack its prey. Saturos didn't budge or blink. She came to an abrupt stop in front of his face and stared directly into his blood red eyes.

"Do you think that you could maybe refrain from speaking to my sister like that?" The words came out of her mouth, but the answer came quickly and unapologetically,

"No."

Menardi turned her back on him letting her cape do a grand sweep. She spoke to the wall in her same calm and cool manner, "She's young and impetuous, and things are hard enough here and for her without you displaying your acquired endeavor into "charm"."

Saturos gave a low chuckle and walked towards the door. He didn't bother to look back but said, "What makes you think I care? Besides, she should learn to think before she speaks, and maybe she should learn how to be more like her...perfect sister." The amusement in his voice heightened on the words. He pulled the door open wide and let the winter wind blow in, the fire went out immediately.

The forced suction in the room caused the door to slam on its own. Menardi looked down at her feet momentarily then stared at the shut door. A smile crept on to her face as she stood in the darkness. In a rare momentary lapse in self control she angrily thrust a searing heat beam at the fireplace, causing it to rekindle and roar with a vengeance.

Outside Karst was melting snow on the bridge way. It was a menial task, but it had to be done everyday to ensure that no one would fall and hurt themselves. Menardi crept up behind her, and caught her off guard.

"OH! You scared me sis."

"So I see, I think you just burned part of the rope."

"Oh nuts, now I'm really going to get it."

"Calm down now, I'll tend to it don't worry." Karst breathed a quick sigh of relief. She looked at her sister and noticed that she looked solemn.

"What is it Menardi, what's wrong?" Menardi breathed in deeply and stared straight into her sister's eyes. She never beat around the bush so taking a minute to guild herself was the only way to soften the blow of bad news to anyone.

"I'm leaving on a mission to save Prox; I might not be coming back for a while." Menardi grabbed her sister in an attempt to ward off one of her famous tantrums. Karst struggled furiously before she temporarily calmed down. Menardi took her hand off her sister's mouth slowly.

"You must listen to me now; I'm going to need you to understand..."

"I'm coming with you!" Karst screeched. There was no stopping her now.

"No, you're not you are staying here. Besides you can't leave the village unprotected."

"I don't care," Karst yelled "I am every bit as strong as you are and I can take care of myself!"

"Are you really now?" Menardi said sarcastically. "I believe the other day you lost control of your fume dragon and almost set half the village on fire. Was that you or am I imagining things?"

Karst became extremely flustered, but was at a loss for words. Tears welled up in her eyes and she unsuccessfully tried to hide her face from her sister.

Menardi cupped her face in her hands and spoke gently "Dear sister, please understand that this is important and you can't come, because you're not developed enough yet. But I will miss you terribly and once I return we will be happy and our home will be saved." Karst calmed and yielded to the embrace of her sister.

"But, what will I do without you here. I'll be all alone."

"No you won't little one, everyone in this village cares about you and I can say that because I'm taking Saturos with me." A little laugh escaped involuntarily from Karst's lips.

Although she wanted to remain there to make sure that Karst was okay, Menardi knew that time was pressing and there was another visit she wished to make.

Menardi smiled down at Karst, "I have someone else to go talk to, do you mind?" Karst nodded her head in comprehension and wiped the remaining tears from her face. Menardi walked through the blinding snow and nearly sank knee deep into an embankment. She periodically pushed hair out of her face as the wind frantically scattered it here and there. She reached an outlying house and with a bit of difficulty pushed the ice covered hinges in and shut the door behind her.

Brasna looked up from his doctrines and smiled as if the spirit of fire itself had walked into the room. He had bluish green eyes, which was unusual since the people of the fire clan all had red eyes to reflect the fire within. Some of the doctors explained that he represented the different properties of flames. His auburn hair fell to his shoulders as he moved his head. Menardi stood there and stared at her husband with simultaneous joy and sadness.

"Hey there gorgeous." He walked over to her and embraced her in a big, constricting, hug. She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Still have your face buried deep in those books I see."

"Well, I can't fight who I am." He shrugged. Brasna smiled at his beautiful wife and brushed her tousled hair back and away from her face. He leaned down a kissed her once on the forehead then again on her cheeks and eyelids.

"I haven't seen you all day, where have you been?" Menardi slowly pulled away and dropped her arms to the side. She shut her eyes and took in a deep breath. Brasna looked at her all the happiness fading away at once.

"I know what that means. So, is it terrible news or is it awful news?"

"You know me too well. The Elders have decided to send me away on a mission..." Brasna held his hand up and walked to the opposite side of the room.

"You don't need to finish, I know what mission. I was in charge of finding the information on it. Elder Reomar ordered a full and in depth study on the ancient texts..."

Menardi walked over to him and caressed his cheek. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her tight to him and whispered something in her ear. A solitary tear rolled down the great Menardi's face, but nothing more was said.

The next morning the wind whistled sorrowfully as Menardi and Saturos made way to set off on their journey. Several of the villagers eagerly helped stock the ship with equipment and provisions. They trudged ceaselessly through the snow dragging crates and barrels onto the deck. Menardi walked up to the deck with Karst in tow.

"I will miss you." Karst said.

Menardi turned to her younger sibling and looked at her standing there. "I will miss you too."

They hugged and Menardi walked up the plank.

"How sweet, two sisters torn away by tragedy, but pulling strength from each other. Hoping beyond hope that they will one day reunite and live happily ever after. It's so...so...nauseating."

Menardi smiled and looked at Saturos with a devilish glare. She pulled her gloves on and straightened her cape. "You know Ros, when we return here you will be a hero. It's too bad that you won't get the girl."

The patronizing grin on Saturos' face was erased by abject anger. He made a clinched jawed smile and walked off towards the bow. The helmsmen boarded the ship and the journey was underway.


	3. Fury Erupted

Author's note: I would just like to thank those who reviewed my story. I didn't think to properly edit my story because, well I just didn't feel like it. However, I didn't know it would upset people and I apologize. I'm an English major so sometimes I get tired of obeying rules, and following structure. I just do this for fun, so on to the merry making. **:P**

**Fury Erupted**

The evening sun was setting slowly today. The leaves rustled a bit from the breeze. Felix stared off into the distance at the shadowy mountains afar and the dark forests that lay out around it.

"Do you guys ever wonder what it's like outside the village?"

"I wonder what some of the other villages are like that I hear the arms dealers speak of. It seems like it would be so great to visit one of those places and see what the people are like." said Garet.

"Well, I would like to see some of those places that I read about in Kraden's books. They look so beautiful and mysterious." said Isaac.

Felix pushed out a long relaxed sigh. "It is getting darker you guys I think we should be going."

"Oh, do you really master Felix well I say we should then if you think so." Garet's impression of their Herbs merchant was dead on. "I'm ever so glad that you made such a wise choice please venture through again little gentleman."

The boys laughed hardily as they came down the plateau steps. Isaac didn't watch where he was going and stumbled over a crevice in the corner of the bottom step. He wobbled to the left staggered to the right and careened straight into Jenna as she was approaching from the meadow. She had picked a bundle of flowers for her mother to put out around the house. The basket she was holding went flying into the air. It landed a few feet away from Isaac, but the flowers showered down from above. The other two bent over in laughter and could hardly contain themselves. Isaac paid them no mind.

"I am so sorry Jenna; let me help you pick these up. I should have been watching where I was going I didn't mean to run into you like that I am such an..."

"Would you relax, it was an accident. It can happen to anyone you don't need to pick those up I'll do it myself."

"No no, I knocked them out of your hand. Let me help you."

They both grasped at flowers here and there until they were all picked up and placed into the basket. As they rose from the ground Isaac noticed a flower that had landed in Jenna's hair.

"I think you missed one."

Jenna looked around trying to see what he was talking about.

Isaac laughed "No I mean..." he pointed towards her head; she ran her fingers through her auburn locks to no avail.

Isaac lifted his hand, but hesitated a moment "Oh may I?" he said gesturing to her. She nodded yes and he plucked the flower and twirled it in front of her.

"Here you go." Jenna smiled and suddenly became aware that she was blushing.

"Thank you Isaac."

Isaac gave her his handsome smile in return "You're very much welcome." They stared into each others eyes for a moment longer than necessary, then turned away abruptly to hide their embarrassment.

Felix stopped laughing immediately. A quiet anger began to brew in him. He walked over to Jenna and grabbed her by the arm firmly, but not forcefully.

"We need to go now, Mom will be worried."

Jenna resisted the pull of his hand. She turned around, "Good-bye Isaac."

Isaac did a gentlemanly bow "Goodbye Jenna."

Felix used a little more muscle and was off with Jenna trailing behind him. He walked a few feet then released her, but kept walking at an accelerated pace. She scampered behind trying to keep up with him.

"Hey, wait up. What is the big rush anyway?" Felix ignored her and kept silent.

"What's the matter with you? Did I do something wrong? It has to be something, because you were happy when I saw you with Garet and Isaac."

At the mention of Isaac's name Felix came to a sudden halt. Jenna stopped only a foot behind him and stood there waiting for him to respond.

_What IS the matter with me? Why am I so upset?_ Felix adjusted himself and turned to his little sis.

"I'm sorry Jenna; I don't know I got a little weird that's all. I must be hungry. Let's get home and get some grub."

Jenna seemed appeased at the moment with his answer and they walked together silently into their home.

"There you guys are. It's about time; I thought I was going to have to go find you. I almost fed your food to farmer Neil's dogs." The children laughed at their whimsical mother.

"Oh, mom we were just out fighting bandits and monsters. There's no need to worry." Felix's mom gave her son a look of amused anger.

"You two go wash up. Your dad will be here any minute, and then we can eat." Felix rushed upstairs.

"I picked you some more flowers mother. I thought the others could use some replacing." Jenna said after eyeing the now wilting flowers that sat on the kitchen table.

Her mother looked too and they both laughed. "Well I should say your right. Now you go on up with your brother and wash up. And tell Felix no water fights." She winked at this last statement and Jenna smiled happily.

"I will gladly tell him mother." She raced up the stairs out of sight just as her father came in the front door.

"Hi honey, how was the council meeting?"

"It went as well as can be expected, meaning it was completely boring." "The Elders talked about the same ole same ole and then we were dismissed after addressing some run of the mill concerns."

"Well look at it this way sweetheart at least you don't have to worry about anything. You should count your blessings nothing has disturbed our peaceful village."

"You're right honey. So what's for dinner?"

****

The next morning was bright and sunny as usual. The air was stagnant so the heat was unbroken. Fortunately it was that time of year where the weather is always just right to where it was hardly noticed.

"Today is basic combat training boys. You will learn how to use your weapons."

The stage set before them was a log balanced between two stumps. The log was slender and flat on one side and fit neatly into the grooves of the stumps so that they wouldn't move.

"Sir, what are we going to do with that thing?" asked Isaac innocently.

"Well Isaac, you two are going to balance on that while trying to knock each other off. It's a basic training procedure that's been used for centuries. It will teach you balance, coordination, and focus. To prevent you from seriously injuring each other, the weapons of choice will be staffs." The boys nodded in agreement, but a lump rose up in their throats as they thought of what they had to do.

"The rules are: you strike only using the staff, no illegal hits below the belt, no bursts of psynergy are allowed, you can trip your opponent, and you can attack from behind. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir." they said simultaneously.

"Alright up on the log."

Felix and Isaac mounted on opposite sides of the log and steadied themselves. They stared down at each other. Felix felt a sudden flux in adrenaline. He gripped the center of his staff hard and bit down on his teeth. Isaac felt doubtful of his ability to best Felix in hand to hand combat. It wasn't exactly his most pleasant aspect of training. Although, he was told that he excelled in the area; but, that didn't give him the confidence to believe it.

"Begin!" shouted Felix's dad.

The boys walked towards each other hesitantly, taking time to steady themselves as they wobbled back and forth.

"I said BEGIN! Do you think the enemy is going to wait for you to balance yourself?"

The adrenaline rushed to Felix's head and coursed through his veins, he sprung on Isaac with surprising speed. He swung one end at Isaac's head, but Isaac leaned back till he was parallel with the log. Felix was shocked at how surprisingly limber Isaac was. He lost focus for a minute so the rebound swing from his staff failed to connect with its target. Isaac sprung back up, twirled his staff, and readied himself in classic combat position. They lunged at one another and exchanged blows. They went toe to toe end to end with the staffs clacking ferociously together. Isaac broke the struggle by taking a dip and swinging his weapon at Felix's feet trying to trip him.

Felix jumped in the air and the blow missed. He swung his staff at Isaac's head to try and capitalize on Isaac's unguarded state. Isaac raised his staff just in time to stop the connecting blow; he angled up one end of the staff and rammed it into Felix's stomach. Felix rolled back in pain, but kept his staff at the ready. An immense anger boiled inside of him and he couldn't suppress the urge to attack Isaac mercilessly. He went at him at a tremendous speed. Isaac was so taken aback by the sudden outburst that it was all he could do to balance himself and keep Felix from taking his head off. He backed up trying to defend himself from the onslaught of blows Felix was delivering. Isaac wavered in a step backwards and Felix caught him in the ribs with the edge of the staff. Isaac staggered backwards and tried to catch himself by the toes on the side edge of the log.

Felix saw this as his opportunity and he made one final swing towards Isaac's abdomen. Before he struck Isaac planted his staff and used it as a pole. He used all of his momentum and swung around behind Felix. Felix didn't get the chance to turn around before Isaac knocked him hard on the ground.

"The victory goes to Isaac."

Isaac threw his weapon down as if it was some disgusting and loathsome creature. Felix lay on his hands and knees on the ground panting hard.

_I lost...I lost to...to Isaac? What happened where did all that rage come from?_

Isaac jumped down from the log and walked over to Felix. He extended his hand to help up his friend, but found that it was not wanted. Felix slapped it away indignantly and stood up. He brushed the debris from his pants and walked off past his father, who didn't try to stop him. Felix walked away from the training session into a patch of woods that was secluded from the rest of the village.

He walked angrily kicking anything that got in his way. He seethed and replayed the match over and over again. _What happened? I...I...don't understand it. He doesn't even like to fight, how did he beat me?_

The questions rattled through his mind and he only got angrier. He began cursing and muttering under his breath when suddenly, he heard footsteps behind him. He stopped, but they kept coming fearlessly.

"Felix?"

Felix's anger escalated when he heard that voice. "What do you want Isaac?" He said with all the patience he could muster.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You ran away so quickly..."

"I did not run away!" Felix interjected.

Isaac was shocked a bit from the unwarranted outburst, but he did not flinch or take a step back. "I'm sorry Felix; I didn't mean it that way. I only meant that I was worried that you were hurt."

Isaac took a step forward and placed a hand on Felix's shoulder. Felix snapped away. He finally turned to look at Isaac, who was genuinely confused.

"I'm fine! I am physically okay. See." Felix jumped up and down and moved his arms around in circles. "You see, perfectly fit."

_What about mentally?_ Isaac thought to himself. He opened his mouth to say something more, to find out something more about what was the matter with his friend; but, Felix turned and walked away.

"Felix wait!"

Felix paused "I just don't want to talk right now, to anyone...especially you!

Felix's words cut through Isaac like a scythe. He couldn't mask the hurt he felt on his face, so he turned around silently and walked away in order to abide by his friend's wishes.

As he walked out of sight Felix immediately felt the pangs of guilt knotting up his stomach. _I...I didn't mean to hurt him. He just made me so mad for no reason at all. He's my best friend; he only wanted to see if I was ok_. Felix sat up against a tree and absent mindedly twirled a twig into the dust.

The pain inside was too much to take, it washed over him wave after wave after wave. He fought to hold back the tears in his eyes. Isaac walked along the third plateau pathway kicking rocks with his head hung low. He winced and put his hands on his side. He stopped next to the river, making sure to carefully lower himself to the ground before he made anymore movement. He took off his cape and stuck his hand inside his shirt to check and see if he was bleeding.

"Ah, OW!" Isaac groaned in pain. "He really did a number on me...OW!" Isaac spoke to himself in quiet tones.

Jenna came walking up the stairs and happened to spot Isaac sitting. She smiled broadly; then decided instead of saying hello she would creep up on the unsuspecting young man. She moved stealthily and quietly so as not to be heard, but this lent her ears the opportunity to hear him moaning in sorrow. She stopped her little game and rushed to his side immediately.

"Isaac?" Isaac sat up and removed his hand from his side, trying to appear as normal as possible.

"Isaac what's wrong, you're sweating and I heard you moaning."

"I'm fine Jenna. It's just a little bruise that's all." Jenna tugged at Isaac's shirt and it fell open to the side.

"Oh, my God! You're injured and it's really bad. I'm taking you to the priests." Jenna grabbed Isaac's arm and tried to hoist him up.

"Argh! No stop it, please. Please Jenna I don't want anyone to know about this."

"What happened to you?"

Isaac turned his head, he couldn't look her in the eyes. He didn't want to tell her that it was her brother during, of all things, a training exercise. That would cause unnecessary trouble and he didn't want that at all. He held Jenna's hand. Jenna immediately started blushing. Isaac slowly raised his head and opened his eyes.

He looked directly at Jenna "I just had an accident that's all. It's not a big deal."

"Well here take this then."

Jenna reached into the pouch she had dangling from her side. "It's one of the herbs from the merchant's shop. Mom needed me to get some more to replenish the stock." Isaac took the herb graciously.

"Thank you Jenna, I owe you for this one."

"You don't owe me anything."

Isaac smiled again and stroked the side of Jenna's face gently. She yielded to his touch and placed her hand over his. The wind around them picked up speed. It whirled faster and faster creating a strong updraft. Neither of them could figure out what was going on. A fiery sensation coursed through Jenna's body and a faint rosy aura surrounded her. Her eyes sparked alive with a faint red light. Isaac's eyes opened wide as he stared at her; then he noticed Jenna was looking at him the same way. She saw a faint yellow light in his eyes and his aura spiked up just as hers had.

"Wh...What's this, what's going on?" asked Jenna frightened and confused.

"It's our psynergy! It's increasing! Your father told me that it could spike up during the heat of a battle."

"So why is it happening now?"

Isaac couldn't answer he just shrugged. The trees swayed rhythmically with the wind being generated. Jenna and Isaac broke out into hysterical laughter feeling the surge of energy heighten there senses.

****

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm done, this is so stupid! It's a waist of time!"

"Garet calm yourself. It takes longer than 3 weeks of practice to master a psynergy. You have to learn to focus your energy."

"Mom, I practice everyday more hours than Isaac and Felix combined I should have something to show for it."

"Son, I know you have immense dedication, but you're missing the basic fundamental. You're not listening. I've told you before; you're focusing too much on the goal and not the path. If you want results it takes time."

"But..."

"No buts; now sit and meditate like I told you and don't forget to listen and focus."

There was no way he could focus now. _Errh! I hate this; I should be developing by now. I see all of those guys in the village square practicing psynergies. That should be me there. I put in all that hard work and still get nothing._

"Can I go now? I'm not really focused on this right now. I'm feeling a little depressed."

"Fine then go, but you shouldn't let this plague your mind. Things will come to you when you need them too."

Garet rolled his eyes and walked out his home. "Mom and her spiritualistic mumbo jumbo. I can't achieve great skills through meditating. I have to practice hard."

He walked down the slopes toward Felix's house, but ran into Felix on the way up.

"Whoa hey there, where are you going so fast?"

"I have to find Isaac, I treated him awfully bad and I want to apologize. Have you seen him?"

"No, sorry can't help you with that, but I will help you look."

Felix sat under that old tree for hours. The thoughts of that morning and the previous day ran ramped through his weary mind. All he could feel were those painful knots of guilt. _I hurt my best friend_. He repeated the sentiment over in his mind. "I have to apologize to him" he whispered to the tree.

Garet and Felix searched everywhere, working from the bottom of the village up. They came through a wooded pathway on the Third plateau.

"It feels a little chillier up here than anywhere else." said Felix.

"Yeah you're right, that's odd since today didn't have any wind at all."

They thundered through some sticky underbrush and stumbled into the daylight. They were knocked back by a strong draft. Their eyes opened wide and their mouths fell agate as they saw Jenna and Isaac floating about 6 in. off the ground. Their auras combined created a bright glow and they seemed unaware of what was going on around them.

"WHOA" Garet couldn't believe his eyes, "Wow how...did...they...do that?" Felix ignored him; the only thing he zeroed in on was Isaac holding Jenna's hand.

_That backstabbing traitor, I trusted him and he goes after my little sister. I knew he couldn't be trusted._

The rage inside of Felix escalated to dangerous heights and he made no attempt to stop it. He bit his bottom lip and stared Isaac down with the total concentration and veracity of a jaguar.

His words came slow through clenched teeth, "Get...away...from...my SISTER!" Felix exploded; bum rushing Isaac to the ground. They massively struggled tussling about wildly.

"STOP IT FELIX GET OFF OF HIM!" Jenna screamed frantically, but to no avail.

Felix rolled on top of Isaac and started strangling him with his bare hands. Garet tackled Felix from behind. He tried to hold on to him long enough to calm him down. Felix bit Garet's hand and elbowed him in the side knocking the wind out of him. Isaac desperately tried to get up, when Felix ran at him. The rage in Felix's eyes paralyzed him. He didn't know what to do; here he was trying to fend off his best friend that he'd known for years, without any logical reasoning. Their bodies collided with a thud. They hit the ground rolling. Isaac tried his best to reason with Felix. He opened his mouth to say something, but Felix in his state of mind savagely punched Isaac square in the lip. The taste of copper blood seeped down Isaac's throat, drowning his words. Out of nowhere Jenna took a flying leap and landed on Felix's back.

"FELIX STOP!" Felix indignantly threw her too the ground and she skidded hard on her elbows into a rock bed.

Isaac felt this surge of raw adrenaline course through his veins. "Jenna!"

He tried to get to her, but Felix was on him once again. He pushed and pulled trying to get to her, never taking his eyes off of her for a moment. She moaned in pain, yet somehow Felix was oblivious. Suddenly Isaac was no longer concerned with getting through to his irrational friend. All he knew was that there was something in the way of him helping her and it needed to be gone. A burning hot flash of energy rose through his body. He could feel his limbs tremble and everything gained a golden tint. He held his hand, palm up, about 4 inches from Felix's chest. "Move." Felix went flying head long into a tree and passed out from the impact.

Isaac dropped to his knees exhausted and tapped out. He crawled over to Jenna every movement causing him extreme agony. He stroked the hairs in her face and brushed away the dirt. He positioned himself next to her so that her upper torso lay across his lap. "Are you.....alright Jenna?" He said barely able to keep his breathing under control.

Jenna stirred, but didn't open her eyes. "Yes, I'm alright. My arms are killing me though."

Garet rolled over coughing and wheezing. He spit up a little blood and winced as he tried to move his hand. Despite what had happened, he rushed over to Felix's side. He leaned down over Felix's face. "Felix? Felix...!?" FELIX!"


	4. Arrival

Author's Note: Saturos calls Menardi something that will later be explained in this story and in another GS fic I'm working on so don't get upset if you don't understand what it means. Also they talk in undefined terms of their relationship in the past which will be explained later as well.

**Arrival**

Saturos' ship creaked as it rocked gently in the waves of the Great Western Sea. After a week of sailing they had finally reached safe harbor of an uninhabited shore. The crew worked steadily securing the vessel, making sure that it wouldn't float away if some unexpected storm were to happen by.

"And make sure that the sails are fastened tight, if they're torn so shall you as well." Saturos barked.

Menardi smirked to herself. She sat posted on a nearby rock, peacefully sharpening a sword. Saturos happened to be surveying the land from the bow of the ship when he noticed her there. She looked up at him momentarily then bowed her head as she engrossed herself once more in her task. Saturos knit his eyebrows together. With a show of athleticism he jumped down from his perch and landed with a muddled thud in the soft beach sand. He sauntered over to her, armor glistening in the bright sunshine.

_"By Mars he makes a spectacular image." _Menardi thought, glancing up at him as he made his way over.

"Is it really necessary to throw your weight around like that?" She said as he approached, completely concealing her thoughts.

"I'm the captain, by definition I have to 'throw my weight around' as you say."

Menardi nodded her head in silent agreement. He stared at her for a very long time noticing the way her arms moved in slow rhythmic motion. _"Everything she does has some unnatural beauty to it," _he thought.

Menardi could feel him burrowing a hole through her.

"Why are you staring at me?" She said without looking at him.

"You're sharpening that sword, but you never carry a weapon." He said off the top of his head.

She continued on with the motion, "I find no need for one. I'm merely sharpening it because I have nothing better to do. I'm of no assistance on the ship, so I guess I'm...bonding with this weapon in some odd metaphorical way."

"You always did have an odd infatuation with the mundane." He said. The meaning behind his words was all too clear for Menardi. She stood and stared off into the distant sun. She'd lost all amusement with him now.

"Let's go the sooner we get this done the better." She brushed past him and walked with heated strides back to the ship. Saturos followed after her, keeping pace easily with his long steps.

"Why so agitated all of a sudden, surely you didn't take offense to what I just said?" His voice was patronizing in tone.

She stopped and faced him, "No I didn't. I am merely tired of your remarks."

"Oh," he replied in mock innocence "What remarks would those be?"

"You're...." She didn't finish. A crew member ran up to the both of them.

"Sorry to interrupt you ma'am and sir, but the expedition team is ready to go."

Saturos glared down at him "What do you want, a medal for doing your job? Can't you see that we are having a discussion?"

"...were having a discussion, I believe we're finished now." Menardi interjected giving one of her trademark smiles that could brighten up your day or leave you feeling cold. The latter was the case for this particular situation. She moved on while both the crew member and Saturos stood there watching in awe.

"Ms. Menardi is quite a lady isn't she Sir?" the crew member asked nervously, trying to fill the silence that now encompassed them.

Saturos rolled his eyes and pushed past him.

---------------------------------------------------

A group of four others from Prox accompanied Saturos and Menardi as they traveled across the mountains of Angara. The day was waning as they trudged along the high cliffs.

"Could you tell me again, exactly why we're going over these infernal mountains instead of taking the paths?" Saturos griped. His fine clothing was getting snagged on the underbrush of the untrodden path.

"Because we don't want to be seen, if you paid any attention at all to the map you'd notice that the only way to into the village that way is to walk through the entrance. Now how secret could this mission be if someone saw us?"

He huffed, she was right as usual; but that still didn't end his agonizing complaints. After half an hour more of this Menardi ordered the others to cut a path through the bushes to make it less of a hassle. Saturos was more than happy with this. He picked assorted leaves and twigs out of his well groomed hair as he and Menardi lagged behind.

"Happy now you big baby?" Menardi joked. He shot her daggers, but she was unperturbed.

"Is the big scary fire adept going to hurt me? I'm so scared someone save me." She flitted around like a little fairy pretending to run from Saturos. He wanted to be angry, but he couldn't, he only laughed as she made an uncharacteristic spectacle of herself.

"Very funny. You haven't behaved like that in years." He said.

"Well you bring out sides of me that I thought were buried long ago." She said regaining her cool demeanor.

He walked up to her and got very close to her face. He lifted a hand to push a hair behind her ear.

"And which sides are those exactly." He whispered, with a smirk on his face.

She pulled back suddenly without losing her calm.

"Not those sides." She said resolutely.

He nodded his head and shrugged his shoulders. "Things really do change, but I have to say not for the better."

Menardi squinted her eyes together examining him. "You really never stop do you? It's like you're on some mission to make every waking moment with you a chore."

"It's who I am. Besides, you can hardly blame me. I knew you before you changed into who you are today. You used to have such fiery passion; you had more....heart."

"The only difference from me then is that I was more reckless and foolish."

"You were happier, I do know that much. You had a lot more fun; _we_ had a lot more fun."

"What do you know about my happiness? You have no idea how I feel." She said the anger in her voice rose and fell.

"Maybe not exactly, but I know you use to smile more, you used to laugh more, you used to dance and relish every day." He took a few steps closer to her.

"Well the whole end of the world thing has me a little down lately." She replied sarcastically.

He laughed, "Yes, you could use that as an excuse, but I know better. You've lost that spark. I remember you could bring a room to life just by walking into it. You can still do it now, but it doesn't have that old intensity it once held." He took a couple more steps toward her.

"Like you said, things change."

He took one more step; they were once again face to face. "Why?" he said gazing into her eyes. She turned her head away.

"Because sometimes it's what's best...for everyone."

"Not for me." He said losing his composure.

Menardi was genuinely shocked at his outburst. It threw her off guard.

"All circumstances taken into account, you had your chance." She said returning the voice inflection.

"I know that, it was the first, last, and only time I hesitated in my life; and I've been paying for it ever since." A sense of melancholy enveloped him as he stood facing her.

"This conversation is giving me a headache." Menardi said distractedly. "Let's move on ahead."

"I can't," replied Saturos.

"Why not, you're not hurt are you?" She was referring to his physical status.

"More than you could possibly imagine." He said the sadness in his voice was heartbreaking.

Menardi looked at him, eyebrows knitted together in deep thought.

"Brighid..." He implored pulling her close to him, both arms wrapped around her waist. He kissed her, she resisted at first then yielded to him momentarily before catching herself. She pushed away from him and tottered a few steps back.

"Don't call me that, and don't do that again." She said her voice issuing out a stern warning tone.

"You can't tell me you didn't feel something."

"I could feel your tongue, does that count?"

"You know what I mean."

"We have a mission to fulfill." She turned and walked away through the clearing the crew members had made.

Saturos contorted his mouth in a grimace of rage; then hurried after her.

She was moving faster than her usual pace. He had to exert himself a little more than usual to catch up to her.

"Menardi wait!" He shouted after her.

She stopped, but not because of him. The pathway the crew had cleared lead right to the edge of a cliff. Saturos joined her side as she stood looking down into the valley.

They stood there silent. Saturos let out a sigh; it seemed that right before her eyes he was transforming back into that unbearable, distant, icy, and cynical adept. It was a welcome relief.

But he still saw that same woman, the great Menardi, standing there next to him. The light of the evening sun only magnified her beautiful face. A quiet despair shot through Saturos like a bullet as he mulled over his thoughts.

Menardi took in a deep breath of air. The crew was idling nearby, clearly tired and in need of a break.

"So where are we, navigator?" Saturos asked without the faintest bit of interest.

She paid him no mind. She pulled the map from her pocket and surveyed the land; noting mountains and distant pathways. She looked off towards the North. The slope of the mountain dipped low then rose to a ridiculously high peak of unnatural formation. As the sun set, it formed a halo round the well defined mountain. A steady roll of smoke came rising up, obviously from the village below.

"There it is," Menardi said eyes wide with excitement; her mouth formed that wonderful smile "Vale and Mt. Aleph..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This one is shorter than my other chapters. I'm not quite satisfied with it though. Please R/R i do so love to hear from people it makes me feel special.


	5. Dark Clouds

**Author's Note**: This is just a filler chapter. Not very much action and doesn't really necessarily have to be read in order to understand the next chapter, since that is where the first Golden Sun game takes place. I just don't like to jump ahead so I can get to the part I really want to write. So occasionally there are going to be chapters that are uneventful and seem to serve no real purpose, but I have to maintain artistic integrity and try my best not to post jumbled random garbage. Also, fair warning, this chapter for all it's boringness is rather long so don't read it unless you have time to spare.

**Dark Clouds**

Two weeks had passed since the sordid incident and still that was all anyone could talk about.

_Did you see his lip?_

_He's bandaged from head to toe_

_They look awful_

_I wonder what made them fight; they used to be such good friends._

Each time one of the participants would pass by, they left a trail of whispers in their wake.

Jenna was so tired of it. Everyday someone would ask her how she or her brother was feeling. Under normal circumstances she would have taken it as good neighbors showing genuine concern. However, she knew better than that. It was all just feeble attempts to get the 'dirt'.

"Honestly participating in idle gossip is so demeaning." She said to herself after rushing out of the market.

She had gone in to get some important items when she was ambushed by several of the elderly ladies that resided in Vale. They formed a ring around her and put on very unnerving fake smiles.

Elderly lady 1: Good morrow Jenna, how are you today.

Jenna turned from side to side hoping to find a hole to slip into; she was caged.

"Oh um, good morrow to you as well Mrs. Cunningham. I'm fine myself and you?" She stammered nervously.

Mrs. Cunningham: "I'm fine little one, just fine."

Elderly Lady 2: "I heard your brother Felix is up and about now, how's he feeling?"

_"Right to the chase I see," _Jenna thought. "Well he's just fine now ma'am. The priests say he's almost 100." Jenna made to move but she was instantly blocked and bombarded with round two of the interrogation.

Elderly Lady 3: "It's a shame that those boys got into such a nasty fight together. They were all such close friends.

Elderly Lady 2: "Oh yes very good friends, you don't know what happened do you Jenna? After all you were there when it all happened."

"Oh well I was only conscious for part of it. When I finally opened my eyes my dad was carrying Felix away towards the Sanctum."

Mrs. Cunningham: "That must have been just absolutely terrible for you to know that Felix was knocked out by...." She was trying to lead Jenna into saying who it was, but Jenna only smiled.

"Well, uh, we all decided it was best not to divulge any details of the squabble. You know let it die down gradually." She continued to smile.

The old ladies smiled bitterly and opened up a path for Jenna to evacuate through.

Mrs. Cunningham: "Well then you just give our best wishes to your brother then. You have a nice day Jenna."

"You too Mrs. Cunningham." Jenna dashed off making her way quickly through the crowded plaza.

She burst through the front door of her house out of breath. She pulled out one of the kitchen chairs and collapsed dramatically into it.

"Whoa, where's the water fire fly." Her dad joked.

"Dad, you're so corny." She said it, but she laughed anyway.

"What's the matter you look like someone was chasing you."

"I was running from Mrs. Cunningham and her clutch. They surrounded me like predators, I was trapped."

Her dad laughed his big hearty laugh and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He gave it a little squeeze as he gave her big sideways hug. He wasn't much on words, although if need be he could give a lecture for hours. But sometimes, as he put it, "Silence can speak volumes, and a gesture is worth a thousand books." Jenna felt comfort sitting there next to her dad. He always had a warmth about him that made her feel safe.

"Is that basket full of groceries?" He asked after a couple of minutes passed.

"Yes sir, a lot of heavy groceries as a matter of fact. Wasn't Felix supposed to help me today, where is he?" She asked suddenly realizing the injustice.

"Easy there fire fly, he's upstairs helping your mother do something or other. You should go on up there and help." He said looking up at the ceiling innocently.

Jenna looked at him suspiciously "And what are you doing down here if they need help up there?"

"DAD!" Felix's voice called from upstairs.

"Making myself scarce." He kissed Jenna on the forehead and made a mad dash out the door. She didn't even get a chance to protest.

"Dad?" Felix came halfway down the steps to survey the room.

"Hey Jenna, where's dad?"

"Probably in Gondowan by now. He heard you calling and split."

"Figures, when I have to learn about psynergy it's all 'honor and responsibility'," he deepened his voice to imitate his dad, "But as soon as Mom wants to do some home decorating he's off in a flash."

Jenna laughed. "What are you guys doing up there anyway?"

"Can't you tell?" He asked pointing to his smock covered in specks and smears of paint.

"Painting again? That's like the 4th time this year alone. No wonder Dad ran off, and he set me up by not telling me. He's gonna pay for that later."

"Who's going to pay for what Jenna?" Their mother had appeared behind Felix coming down the stairs wearing an equally frayed smock.

"Dad. He ran out of here when he heard Felix call for him."

"Oh did he really now," she replied putting her hands on her hip, "Well I guess he will pay then won't he." She winked at them.

"Ooh, Dad's in trouble!" Felix sang. He started doing a little dance across the kitchen floor, repeating the words over and over again. Jenna almost fell out of her chair laughing at how ridiculous he looked. Their mother was equally incapacitated. After a few more seconds Felix could barely contain himself and collapsed on the floor heaving with mirth.

"Whew, that was quite a little show you put on there Felix. I'll have to remember to tell everyone at the next town meeting." Their Mom teased.

"No way Mom you can't." He said with all seriousness.

"I won't if you get back to work, you too Jenna. There is some more paint out back. Go go chop chop."

"Geez, we're going, we're going, slave driver." They mumbled. They heard they're mother make a sound imitating a whip behind them. More laughing.

They ventured round the back of the house facing the rock wall. An uncomfortable silence suddenly rang loud and clear through there ears. It was bad enough feeling uncomfortable around the villagers. But to have it go on in there own home? That was the real tragedy. They silently rifled through some old discarded cans and other junk that was scattered back there. Jenna stole glances at her brother occasionally. This was absolutely unbearable; she and Felix never had awkward silences. But they seemed to be compiling as of late.

"Felix..." She said unable to hold her tongue

"Jenna I'm sorry." He said simultaneously. Apparently the feeling was mutual.

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen." He continued. "I was blinded by....I don't know what, but I do know that I would never intentionally hurt you."

"I know Felix; I just can't understand what came over you. Why did you attack Isaac?"

Felix looked away. Although he felt sorry for what he'd done to his sister, he still couldn't find regret or reason for attacking Isaac.

"I....I...don't know. It I'd been having this odd mood swings lately towards him and seeing the two of you together was just... the absolute straw."

"But why, Isaac is a nice guy. He's your best friend, you should have been..."

"Been what? Happy? You think it would have made me happy to see my best friend, someone who is supposed to be loyal to me, go behind my back and drool all over my sister." His anger escalated.

"He wasn't drooling over me, we were talking, and something strange happened. We had no control over it."

"Maybe not that, but he did have control over holding your hand, or grinning like an idiot the day he 'accidentally' ran into you when we were coming down the plateau."

"What do you mean 'accident' you saw him trip and you and Garet were the ones grinning like idiots when he careened into me. You could have helped us, and then maybe that particular incident wouldn't have upset you so much. And as far as the hand holding thing goes. He was thanking me for giving him an herb to help with this large wound he had on his ribs."

Felix thought a moment, "You always were a sucker who would fall for any type of trick. I bet he was all too eager to tell you that I gave him that wound so you could give him all your sympathy. And you easily fell for it too."

"You gave him that wound? For your information he wouldn't tell me who did it, probably trying to be a good friend to a jerk like you." She shoved him back hard.

One thing about Jenna and Felix's relationship is that when it wasn't good and was tempestuously volatile. He caught himself before he fell. He stomped right up to her face, fists clinched anger bubbling.

"What about what he did to me, I got knocked out cold did you forget about that?"

"Well you can hardly blame him. You did attack him like some animal. And when animals attack they need to be put down." She fumed.

The sheer outrage spread across his face. Imagine his own sister taking sides with someone he had now come to loathe more than anything on Weyard. That was all he could stand, he pushed past her in a huff without saying another word.

"Oh yeah that's right run away." She yelled after him. He didn't even flinch.

------------------------------------

Isaac sat listlessly on a stump reading some old adept adventure novel he had read a thousand times before. The words on the page were just meaningless blurs as his mind wandered off. He let out a long sad sigh.

"That sounds like the sigh of someone who has something heavy on their heart." A burly voice said from behind him. Isaac jumped up immediately; the sadness in his heart was replaced by complete elation.

"Dad!" He exclaimed gleefully. He ran and pounced on his father. "Oh Dad I'm so glad to see you."

"Hey there kid, I'm glad to see you too." He squeezed Isaac tight and dropped him to the ground.

"How long has it been since I've seen you? 10 or 12 years?" Kyle joked.

"A month Dad." Isaac laughed hugging him again. "A very long month. I've missed you so much." Tiny trickles of tears fell down Isaac's face.

"Say now what's all this about? Is there something you want to tell me son?" Kyle furrowed his brow, giving his seemingly young face a grave appearance.

Isaac wiped away the tears from his eyes, and stiffened up.

"Not right now sir, I don't feel like talking about it. Let's go home I'm sure Mom will be happy to see you and she can fill you in."

Kyle gave his son a stern look; then reluctantly went along with Isaac leading the way.

They walked the short distance to their home and saw Dora puttering about the kitchen making dinner. She spotted them coming through the window and great big smile spread across her face. She dropped whatever she was holding and ran full speed out of the house. It was all Kyle could do to keep from tumbling to the ground from the impact.

"Oh honey your home, I'm so glad to see you." She squealed.

"That seems to be the sentiment of the day." He said still trying to maintain his balance while lifting and spinning her around in the air.

"How was your trip?" she inquired eyes bright with glee.

"It was great, but I couldn't wait to get home to see you guys."

"Did you bring us anything?" Isaac asked jumping up and down.

"Maybe." Kyle said nonchalantly giving them a smile and a wink as he entered the house.

"Maybe, that means yes. What did you get me Dad? Please, please, can I see it?"

"Patience. You can have it after dinner."

"Did you get _me _anything? Huh, huh, huh, did ya did ya did ya?" Dora said imitating her son's impatient manner.

Kyle chuckled, "Alright you two, alright. Between the two of you I can't win. Here you go." Cheers from both as they graciously accept their packages.

Dora's was small. Inside was a tiny butterfly brooch covered in sparkly blue and red jewels. Dora's mouth dropped open in amazement.

"Where did you....how...wh....uh...uh..." She was so stunned it was impossible for her to make coherent sentences.

"You're welcome." He said with a laugh. Still she was speechless; she threw her arms around him and admired her trinket from arms length.

Isaac flipped his about trying to guess what it was before he opened. It was light weight and in, more or less, a squarish shape. Unable to figure it out he ripped through the paper covering and lifted the item into the air. It tumbled undone. It was the full length of his body and more. Isaac stared at it in a mild awe; it was the most vibrant color he had ever seen in his life.

"It's a scarf made by the finest weavers of Kalay. Do you like it? I figured autumn and winter is rushing on pretty soon, it could be useful." Kyle said somewhat tentatively.

"I love it Dad thanks." Isaac wrapped the scarf around his neck; his head looked like it was being devoured by the massive fabric.

"Okay let's put up our wonderful gifts," She kissed Kyle on the cheek, "And have some dinner."

--------------------------

"This is an absolute outrage. My grandson in a fight. The scandal of it all." Garet's grandfather paced back and forth in front of the fireplace ranting incessantly.

"Grandpa it was two weeks ago. Get over it." Garet said brushing his grandfather's statements off.

"Not for me it isn't. I am the Mayor of Vale, people remember these types of things. I'm, and by that I mean our entire family, is supposed to be trend setters, role models, pioneers. We do not go around fighting like ruffians."

"Grandpa, I didn't start the fight, I was trying to stop it."

"Then why do you have that busted lip, or that scar. It's all about perceptions Garet, it's what the people perceive to be the truth. And what looks like the truth is that you were involved, regardless of you trying to help or not. By Sol, you could have at least let the healers heal that for you."

Garet groaned and rolled his eyes. He preoccupied himself with a loose piece of string on the end of his tunic. His Grandfather segued into one of his classic speeches on his duty as mayor.

Garet's mother walked in carrying a large basket of laundry which she set on the table. Garet popped up with excitement. _"At last someone sane to talk to."_ He thought.

He searched for any excuse to engage her in conversation.

"What are you doing Mom?"

His mother looked at him from the corner of her eye as she folded the laundry. "Folding laundry."

"Oh, why are you doing that?" He could have smacked himself for sounding so stupid.

"Because, no one else will. Besides I get the distinct impression it's going to rain."

Garet scratched his skull unable to come up with anymore generic conversation. He tuned briefly back into his Grandfather. He was getting to the part of his speech where he talks about when he was younger he always wanted to be a leader ever since he read a book about Babi, Lord of Tolbi. This was always about the time Garet fell asleep.

Garet plopped down in a chair and rested his head on his propped up hands, resigned to his fate.

His mother looked at him with sympathy. "Dad, leave poor Garet alone. He didn't kill anyone, so enough with the capitol punishment."

Her father stopped mid sentence with an indignant look on his face. He coughed deliberately to demonstrate it. She only laughed and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

"It's time for both of you to get to bed." She said.

They both made to protest, especially her dad. He was the Mayor for goodness sake he didn't need to be told when it was time for bed, but one look at her face instructed them otherwise. They both hung their heads low and sulked off up the stairs.

-----------------------

Isaac sat slumped in a chair next to the fireplace. Its massive arms and high back swallowed his small frame. He sat up occasionally stealing glances over at the table his mom and dad were sitting at. It seemed like they had been talking for an eternity. He could make out anything really. They spoke in hushed tones, only occasionally raising their voices to denote some vague emotion that he couldn't quite place. Anger or astonishment, it was hard to say.

Every now and then Kyle would look over to him and give him a sympathetic sad smile. Isaac was starting to doze off; it was getting sort of late. He fought to keep his eyes open; he wanted to talk to his dad, to explain himself.

As he nodded off he heard the soft thud of his father's boots as they walked over to him. He felt his body being lifted and just as instantly, set down upon something soft and cool. Kyle pulled the covers up to Isaac's chin.

"Dad?" Isaac asked groggily

"Yes son?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"Of course not. I know you only did what you had too. I'm just glad you and the others didn't get seriously hurt."

Isaac sat up on his elbows a perturbed look on his face.

"But Dad, I was a horrible friend Felix said I betrayed him and then I threw him against a tree. I could have killed him."

Kyle put an arm around Isaac's shoulders. "Son it was out of your control, you know you can't blame yourself for these things. They just happen; you'll just have to learn to accept the things you can't change."

Isaac let out a long sigh, still quite unconvinced of his father's words. Kyle gently nudged him down back on the bed.

"Go to sleep Isaac, since I know you're not going to listen to me you might as well wait till the morning to worry yourself into old age."

Isaac smiled sleepily. He lay his head on his pillow and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

R & R please. Oh yes and Hello to you Meneil my bestest fanfiction friend! 


	6. The Storm pt 1

**Author's Note:** Sorry this chapter has been so long coming. I had school and got seriously sidetracked. This chapter is ridiculously long, so for the benefit of all online readers it's divided into two parts. This is just the first part and the second is in the works. I didn't really thouroughly check this one for mistakes, so if you spot them please tell me. I find myself busy once again, but I will eventually go back and correct them. Thank you and enjoy the return of To the Edge of Darkness: a Golden Sun Tale.

This chapter rated R for animal cruelty and language

Hello Meneil!! P

**The Storm pt. 1**

Neil sat in front of his fireplace stroking Charity's fur. She slept inside most nights now since the puppies were old enough to be left alone in the barn. He was beginning to nod off to sleep when he heard a loud rap on his door. Charity shot up to attention hairs bristling up on her back as she emitted a low threatening growl.

"Easy girl, let's just see who it is."

He walked to the door and tentatively put a hand on the handle. He felt a hard vibration as the offender banged on the door once again. Neil swallowed hard then quickly pulled open the door. He dropped his jaw inastonishment.

"Why Neil, you don't look happy to see us," Menardi spoke casually.

The only thing that escaped Neil's mouth was a series of odd clicks, as he stood there dumbfounded.

Saturos let out an annoyed sigh. "Are you going to let us in or stand there like a moronic twit?"

"Saturos mind your manners," Menardi reprimanded jokingly. Saturos was not amused.

Still Neil said nothing. He just stood their gawking at the intimidating pair towering before him. With much difficulty, he finally remembered how to form sentences.

"You're uh….uh…from Prox right?"

"Clever boy," Saturos said wryly, "Now let us in."

"Say the magic words." Menardi joked.

Saturos cast her a glare from the corner of his eye, "Or else."

-------------------------------

Felix came back home after a few hours of aimless wandering, but he still hadn't entered yet. He sat on the river bank and dangled his feet in the water. He took a long look at his reflection.

-------------------------------

Neil shook nervously as the two warriors entered his home. Charity was growling protectively next to him; her back was arched and the hairs on her back bristled.

"I…I…told that messenger before everything I knew. He…uh…said I wouldn't be bothered further."

"Yes, but you seem to have forgotten the exact conditions of the arrangement. You're supposed to get us into Sol Sanctum so that we can retrieve the stars," Menardi commented.

"But…but…that's exactly what I did. I gave you all the information you needed to get inside"

Menardi smiled forebodingly. She was sitting in Neil's chair looking up at him. She tilted her head back, "Tell me something, Neil, do I look like I was born yesterday? I know that if your dear Sol Sanctum is anything like Mars lighthouse, then its main rooms are protected by guards and priests; while the Sanctum itself is probably guarded by all sorts of nasty little surprises, now isn't it?"

Neil gulped hard. He hadn't thought that they would figure out his little ruse. He had to admit to himself that they were a lot smarter than he had previously given them credit for. He stood in silence.

"I'm right aren't I?" She stood up from the chair and walked across the room towards him. "Tell me something, how stupid did you think we were exactly?"

Still he didn't respond. He just stood there trembling from the new proximity between them. "Uh…I…err…uh…uh," was all he managed to stammer out.

Menardi still had a half smile on her face. She took her eyes off Neil momentarily to look down at her gloved hands. She fidgeted with one for a second before posing her next question. "So tell me Neil, what were you going to do once our little expedition failed? Where you going to take our money and relocate yourself somewhere sunny and warm? Were you going to buy your own island or tour the world staying in the best accommodations?"

"I uh…umm…no…I…I…," he stuttered once again. It was getting increasingly harder for him to grasp the English language in this situation. "Really….ma'am I…I had no intention of deceiving you," he lied.

Menardi let out a low chuckle. She cast her eyes downward again, this time she pulled off her right glove and batted about in her palms. "Is that so?" She inquired with one eyebrow raised; she took one more step forward.

Neil suddenly felt extremely warm and wary for that matter. He could feel his resolve faltering under her gaze. "Yes," he replied coyly to her earlier question.

She nodded her head as if this satisfied her thoughts. She flicked her head to the right and back so fast that it didn't look as if she had moved, but it was quite obvious she had because the look on her face had changed from a playful smirk to a terrifying grimace. Her ungloved hand shot out and grasped Neil about the neck. She lifted him kicking into the air.

At the same moment Charity erupted into a fury of barking and made to charge for Menardi when she was knocked across the room by an unseen force. Saturos had been standing in his usual stance propped up against the door, not saying a word since he entered the little cottage. Using only two fingers he had thrown the dog out of the way, it now lay unconscious near the fireplace.

Neil could feel the crushing grip tightening around his throat. Then he felt a searing heat burning his neck. He screamed out in agonizing pain as the heat continued to intensify scorching his flesh. "Please…….." he implored.

"Did you think that we wouldn't figure out your little trick? We had a deal!" She squeezed harder as she said the last word. He would have screamed again if he could have this time. He clawed at her hands uselessly; they were like 100 tons of steel, immovable.

"Could you kill him and get this over with already?" Saturos griped.

"No. Like I said, _he's_ going to get us into that Sanctum unopposed."

Menardi released the farmer; making sure to drop him roughly to the ground. He scurried across the floor; huddling himself up against a wall. Neil looked fearfully up at the pair as they approached him. The firelight made ghastly shadows upon their faces.

"Isn't that right, Neil?" Menardi's mouth made a little sneer as she said this. Neil just trembled.

"I think our little farmer needs some persuasion," Saturos smiled sinisterly.

He walked over to the unconscious Charity lying helpless on the floor. He picked her up by the collar with the same two fingers he had used to throw her so violently a moment ago. His eyes narrowed in a scrutinizing glare over the canine. He used his other hand to smack her face. With a heart melting whimper the dog woke up. Still groggy it looked at it's attacker with sad eyes.

The sight of his dog being handled so roused Neil from his daze. He was abruptly to his feet and heading towards Saturos. He had lost his rationality, otherwise he wouldn't have forgotten about the present and dangerous Menardi. She flipped him by the shoulder to the ground and held him there under the weight of her boot.

"Well that wasn't very smart," Saturos replied sarcastically.

"I feel sorry for you Neil, honestly I do, and it's sad that our dealings have come to such….a disheartening cross roads. But…" she leaned her head down so that he could hear her, "you can either help us or…" Charity let out a yelp of pain. A knot formed in Neil's throat as he tried desperately to push off the floor, but Menardi's boot kept him firmly pinned there.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, well let us see then. What can we do to make you compliant?" Saturos pretended to think, making a show of rubbing his chin in classic pondering style. His eyes sparked, "OH, I know. Maybe you'd be more inclined if something were to happen to your little puppy here." Charity let out another heart wrenching yelp of pain as Saturos inflicted some ambiguous form of brutality upon her.

Tears welled up in Neil's eyes. "Pleas stop, I'm begging you. I'll help you just put her down. She's all I've got, she's like my family." He broke down defeated.

"Very good," Menardi said in a light melodic voice. She removed her foot from Neil's back and let him up. He got up, disheveled and upset. However, he felt slight alleviation, because Charity was going to be ok. He cast a look over to her and his temporary solace was evaporated. He saw the malevolent adept still holding Charity up in the air by the collar.

"Cou…could you put her d-d-down n-n-now?"

Saturos turned his head to Neil; a crazed look encompassed his face. He smiled wickedly. "Sure," he said dispassionately. With little effort he hurled the dog into the awaiting grasp of the fireplace.

The dog screeched in pain as the flames devoured it. It pawed at the ashes trying so hard to pull its body out. Saturos with one last show of his uncompassionate nature opened up his palm and blasted the poor creature right in the face with a heat beam.

"CHARITY!" The agony in Neil's voice almost matched the dying screams of the loyal canine. He rushed at Saturos with all his might and began punching and beating at his body furiously, but Saturos just stood there as if Neil were only pelting him with feathers. But Neil wouldn't stop regardless till finally, after he was sufficiently annoyed, Saturos pushed him down to the ground. Sobs racked the farmer's body as he mourned the death of his beloved friend.

Menardi walked over to them. She bent down and placed a firm hand on his shoulder; yanking him to his feet. She walked around him and took a stance next to Saturos.

"Get a grip man. You still have to have to help us retrieve the elemental stars," she said dryly.

"You think I'm still going to help you after that? You must be out of your minds." His voice cracked through haggard breaths.

Saturos reached out a hand and clamped down on Neil's neck once more. A red fire flickered in his eyes. "I'm not as benevolent as Menardi, I _will_ kill you." He said it so matter-of-factly that Neil was taken aback.

Menardi put her hand on top of Saturos and gently guided it down from its victim. She gave him a look of stern, yet subtle, reproach. She looked down andfor a moment she looked sad. "The events that took place are…unfortunate, but it would be within your best interest if you did as we said. It's not worth losing your life over." She said the words so gently that Neil could have sworn he heard sympathy in her voice.

Neil had tears welling up in his eyes again. With a nod of acknowledgement and a long sigh he staggered off to gather some things before they left.

Menardi followed him with her eyes till he was out of sight then slowly turned to face Saturos. "You shouldn't have done that. It was uncalled for."

"Humph," Saturos grunted.

Menardi nodded her head in the same sort of silent confirmation she had had before. "……that's exactly what I thought." Saturos gave her a quizzical look, but it wasn't met with an explanation.

--------

The night air was cool and crisp as Neil stepped out of his house. He was carrying a rucksack on his back. It was apparently laden down with something heavy because he had difficulty maintaining his balance.

"What have you got in that thing?" Saturos asked.

Neil gave him a look of disgust and directed the reply to Menardi, "Essentials."

"What kind of 'essentials?" she questioned.

"Look those adepts up there are strong and I don't compare to them in any kind of way, so I need a few things to get this done as quietly as you folks would like it to be. Otherwise, it'll be an all out battle and personally I don't think you would stand a chance with just the two of you." He had gained a spurt of courage and cockiness assured now that they couldn't accomplish anything without him.

Saturos's mouth twitch in a brief sneer and he glared at the man standing before him. Then he started to move his mouth, emitting hissing and whistling sounds. The display of Saturos moving his sharp teeth in such a gruesome manner put Neil on edge and he tensed up a bit more. Suddenly from the darkness forms started to appear from bushes and the tops of trees. Neil didn't know what to make of this he stepped back into the shadow of his house as they came closer surrounding Saturos and Menardi.

"Do not be frightened. It is only our crew. They had to hide in order to make sure we weren't found out," Menardi remarked.

Neil exhaled with relief. "What was that noise he was making?"

Menardi rolled her eyes, "Pay him no mind, he's just showing off again. It's a dead language that we all had to learn during specific times in our training. Not many can master it," she added a haughty tone to her voice, "but Saturos can speak it fluently."

Neil swallowed hard, "You don't expect me to get _all_ of you in there do you? It was going to be difficult enough just to get the two of you in."

"I have faith that you _can _do it." The words sounded more like a mandate than a vote of confidence.

--------------------------------------

I love it when people respond, positive or negative, so if you can please please please review. Hasta luego.


	7. The Storm pt 2

**The Storm pt. 2**

Neil felt a chattering chill deep in his bones, yet somehow he was starting to sweat profusely. He reached for the golden ring, the handle to the entrance of Sol Sanctum. Secretly he prayed that he'd get caught, that someone would stop him from accomplishing what he was daring to do. Treachery, betrayal, he was turning his back on his entire village and everything he had come to respect and love, and for what purpose? To save his own skin, for greed, was he truly willing to go through with this?

The door slid inward. Only a small handful of the priests would be awake at this hour. Their village was peaceful and small; there was no need to have all of them here at once. Neil was regrettably correct about the lack of security at this hour. There was only one guard standing watch next to a seemingly innocuous statue. A small breeze riled up the thin layer of dust clinging to every corner of the ancient Sanctum. Neil coughed catching the attention of those within.

The guard came to stiff attention, while the priest gave him a wandering eye of confusion and suspicion. It was a good thing Saturos and Menardi had waited outside. These were his clansmen and already they were on alert at his appearance. One of the priests ventured over to him, hands concealed within his robe in pious prayer no doubt. He bowed his welcome to Neil. Neil in turn did the same.

"To what do we owe the pleasure of this midnight visit Mr. Neil?" The priest asked politely.

Neil felt the tremble of guilt at the base of his heart. It saddened him, he wanted to cry, but more than that he wanted to live. The haunting danger of Saturos' words still rolled fresh in his brain.

"I've only come to confess and ask a blessing of Sol for a prosperous harvest." He wondered if the priest could tell if he was lying, or noticed the way his hands shook at his side.

"Of course, Brother Neil you are more than welcome to do so, but can not these simple things wait until the morning?" The priest's tone was accusatory; Neil felt in his heart that he knew. He was being offered the chance to leave, to stop this right now and sacrifice himself for the greater good of his people and all of Weyard.

He opened his mouth, but his words faltered when he heard the crippling serpent hiss issue forth from the gaping black darkness just beyond the lights of the temple threshold. In the end it was that cowardice pushed him forward.

"I have much to confess Elder, and my thoughts keep me awake so long into this night." He licked his lips, lowering his eyes in shame masked by perceived humility.

The priest seemed abated by the gesture and let his shoulders relax a little. "Very well then, but you know you must remove your shoes and leave your belongings before you are allowed to stand on the altar."

Neil nodded his understanding and consent. The priest waved over the solitary guard to take all of Neil's belongings. The guard snatched the bag from Neil's reaching hand and began to stomp away to place it in safe keeping until he was done with his prayers.

"Oh wait there sir," Neil entreated, "I almost forgot. There are some stones that I need to remove from that bag. I wish to have them blessed and placed around my house…For good luck you see." He directed the last statement towards the priest.

The Elder gave him a quizzical look, but after a moment he cautiously gave the guard a nod indicating his agreement. The guard rolled his eyes and marched back up to Neil shoving the bag up his nose.

For a second Neil didn't feel the regret for what he was about to do. He seized hold of that feeling and tried to power his way through the constant warnings of his conscience so that he could do what needed to be done. He pulled forth from his rucksack a handkerchief, which was knotted tightly around what appeared to be three large rocks.

Neil mustered up a thankful smile for the guard, but it was met with a scowl and "hrumph" before the guard was gone.

Neil made slow steps to the altar. His feet felt like they were laden down with lead. His mouth was dry he felt the ever increasing stiffness wind through his joints. He undid the knot to handkerchief. The world slowed down. The deafening thud of his heart echoed in his ears.

He dropped the first bomb. Heart racing, blood churning.

The second bomb hit the floor. Someone yelling, figures rushing towards him.

A third bomb hit the floor. A flash of light filled the room.

Neil quickly administered the handkerchief to his face and produced a small mask from his pocket which he applied over it. The smoke from the sleep bomb spread rapidly across the room filling it with the gas. His eyes stung from the combined sting of the smoke and flash bomb. He was too slow in shutting them before the flash went off.

The images were distorted in front of him, but he could vaguely make out the slumbering forms of the priests lying on the ground. Through the grey haze he saw a figure moving rapidly closer to him. Suddenly he felt a blow to his chin, which was closely followed by a knee to the stomach, and finally succeeded by a stiff chop to the base of his neck.

The guard.

Neil had been so nervous he forgot to wait for the guard to come back into the room before he unleashed the bombs. He hit the floor with a painful slam. He rolled to his side in time to see the burly man unsheathe his sword. The light from the candle flames glinted off the metal as he raised it over his head.

Neil felt the wind as he brought it crashing down at his heart, but it didn't pierce. The guard stood frozen in mid motion, his eyes wide in shock. He made a small gurgling sound producing blood from his mouth. The sword clattered to the floor, as did his severed upper torso. It landed on top of Neil in a heavy heap. He screamed in terror and agony. This wasn't supposed to happen; no one was supposed to get hurt.

Still half blind and nauseas from the sight of the guards dismembered body, Neil began to sob uncontrollably. He felt himself yanked to his feet by powerful hands. Rubbing his eyes, his vision began to clear.

Menardi's expression was frigid. She didn't seem fazed by the body lying in two on the Sanctum floor, or the black red blood that dripped from the end of her scythe.

"Why did you do that?!" Neil shrieked in earnest. He had known that man vaguely. Had seen his face among the crowd at town meetings or maybe even at temple. Did he have children, a wife maybe? Now he was a trail that needed to be covered up.

Menardi regarded him with a cool stare. "He was going to kill you. At the moment you are more valuable to us alive."

"But you didn't have to kill him!" he shouted.

Menardi tapped the end of her scythe to the ground and it disappeared into her cloak. "It couldn't be helped." Her voice was alarmingly soft, but her words were definite. Neil knew better than to press the issue any further.

He went to gather up the bag that had been stored away, happy to have some reprieve from the incident in the main room.

Menardi straightened the hairs on her head. If she had moved a second too late, Neil would have been dead and the mission would be completely ruined. Completing this mission was the only thing that mattered in her mind. Not the life of some peasant guard who probably would never have accomplished anything substantial in his life. Her hands stopped in mid-motion when she realized who she was thinking like.

"I have to say Menardi, I thoroughly enjoyed watching that." Saturos piped up.

The click of his boots resonated in the silent chamber. The small group of crew members trailed behind him hesitantly. Menardi wasn't sure if the anxious fear on there face was because of the mission or of their two commanding officers.

"Hmm, yes you would wouldn't you?"

"Oh come now Menardi. You're not honestly going to stand there and tell me that you didn't enjoy doing that?" There was a sparkling twinkle of delight in his eyes as he gave her that smug arrogant smile she hated.

She declined comment. Saturos opened his mouth, probably to gloat, but to Menardi's relief Neil reentered the room. He seemed to have pulled himself together and now wore a look of determined composure.

"This way," he mumbled pushing past them.

He led them over to a large statue of a centurion. There was a whole row of similar statues, but this one stood out a bit more. It was wider and seemed much more menacing than the others. Menardi and Saturos stood silently by as Neil applied a small amount of psynergy to push it.

Deadly sharp needles came spewing out of the opening that appeared. Saturos and Menardi leapt out of the way easily. Several of their crew hit the floor in barely enough time, but one member wasn't so lucky. He fell over dead, needles jutting forth from various parts of his body.

Saturos' chest heaved in suppressed rage. He tore his eyes away from the corpse of his crewman and fixed them on Neil. His eyes demanded explanation.

Neil shrugged and disappeared into the newly revealed passage. "Oh yeah, there might be more traps than I remember. You may want to duck the next time I open a door." He yelled behind him.

Menardi and Saturos exchanged wary looks before venturing through the portal down into the depths of Sol Sanctum.

-------------

Well I'm here. crickets chirp

Damn crickets and their metaphorical symbolism, sheesh. Well if there is anybody out there reading a quick note. I just decided to resume writing this tale of Golden Sunness and that if you've read chapter 6's previous author note it said that this would only be a two part chapter. Well since I am overly verbose, as you can see, and only wish to submit to you the best story I can I've extended that limit to a 3parter. But that's it...I promise...maybe.


	8. Elsewhere

**Author's Note: **I recently began to replay the first Golden Sun game and it inspired me to start writing this again. I had to go back and read the atrocious chapters I submitted in the early period of my love for the game. Let me say I am sorry for putting you all through that. As an extra note, I will be updating this more regularly as I seem to have encountered a writer's block for my original fiction. To make sure I keep up with this I am not allowing myself to play the game until I have written chapters to catch up to my current save point. Right now I have to catch up from the night of the Storm to Bilibin. Hopefully I can do this without sacrificing any content or rushing the story. I use to include one of these author's notes in each chapter, but I've come to the recent decision of stopping that unless there is something really pertinent I need for you all to know. I find it so distracting when there are notes all over the place when I read, and I don't want to be a distraction for your enjoyment or flaming of my story. Also, I had always intended for this story to be more adult than it has turned out to be so I will be rectifying that. There also may be some chapter revisions in the works to make the beginning more palatable for new readers (if there are any…or if there are any old ones for that matter) This very last thing and I promise I'm done with this note, but this story pretty much will follow the entire sequence of game events leading to the castle, however I have foregone the idea of following game script; mostly because it's extra work but also because the dialogue in the game is mostly redundant and exposition. I hope this will not bother most to all of you especially in scenes that you are well familiar with at this point.

That's all from me for now. Thanks and have a great read! =)

**Elsewhere…**

The temperature was mild Mia observed. She needed only to apply a single layer over her bare arms that evening. As always there was a layer of snow covering the ground, but it was harmless. She absently kicked the slush around with the toe of her boot as she waited outside the sanctum. Alex didn't like to pray with everyone else, he preferred as much privacy as he could get in their little insignificant town. She waited outside patiently with the wind gently fluttering the hems of her garments. A clatter of iron aroused Mia from her trance. The doors to the sanctum swung violently open with Alex storming off angrily in their wake. Mia was taken aback she looked inside only to discover that he had not been alone as she had previously assumed.

"Healer Tomma," she whispered respectfully, taking a moment to bow properly.

"Mistress Mia, I apologize if you heard any of that. Your cousin has quite the colorful language to put it nicely." Healer Tomma said brows furrowed.

Mia blushed realizing the implication. "No sir, I didn't hear anything. May I query as to what might have upset him so? Perhaps I can help cool his head."

Healer Tomma pursed his lips together in concentration. His expression barely changed when he said, "No Mia. It's best if you stay away from Alex for the moment."

With that he waved his hand to dismiss her. Mia graciously bowed and exited the sanctum backwards. Outside the air was suddenly chill. A small amount of snow flurries fell in the immediate area. Mia could recognize the difference though. It was thicker, heavier, and fell in short spurts; no doubt Alex had done this to cover his retreating steps. She looked several directions trying to figure out if she could delineate his trajectory. Very few times in her life had Mia not obeyed a direct order. The rare occasions that she did were all somehow connected to Alex.

There weren't that many places to go in the village, yet Alex had a remarkable way of completely disappearing if he didn't want to be found. After meandering around for half an hour she came to the conclusion that this time he had disappeared to a place specifically to avoid Mia. So that left the crevice, and the lighthouse. As children they use to play there all the time, but as Mia grew older the lighthouse became something of a looming terror. She was told by the healers and elders that it was her sacrosanct duty to forever guard the lighthouse; to protect its secrets and keep it safe. Something of that magnitude turned her off to being anywhere near the old structure except to fulfill specific authorized duties.

Of course Alex loved the place. Ostensibly he was charged with the same duty, but no one can make Alex do anything he didn't want to. Mia envied that about him. Sometimes late at night or early in the morning, depending on how you view it; she could hear the echoes reverberate across the mountain walls into the heart of the village. It was Alex howling like a screeching simian. He always liked to say, "Being there makes me feel more alive than all the other hours of the day." Mia wished that she felt the same way, or that he felt that way in her company. She admitted to herself occasionally, not only did she fear the lighthouse she was sort of jealous of it too.

Mia looked up and realized she was standing at the base of the lighthouse looking up into the high unlit windows and its dark immense ignition point high above. In her musings she had wandered exactly to the place she didn't really want to be.

"They must have cut down all the forests in the southlands to light that thing, don't you think," a voice said right next to her ear. Mia jumped; flustered at being snuck up on for the millionth time.

"Don't do that Alex, you know this place gives me the creeps."

He laughed softly. "Sorry, my dear. Sometimes it's impossible to resist."

Alex pulled Mia into an embrace. He was much taller than she and could easily rest his head comfortably on top of hers. Mia nuzzled into the nook under his chin and for once wished that it was colder outside so that he would pull her tighter. For the creatures that they were, he always felt abnormally warm except for his hands. She wrapped her arms around his waste to close the extra space between them. He merely laughed and was pliable.

"Alex…" Mia began tentatively.

"Yes?"

"Why..I mean what was that whole thing about with Healer Tomma?"

Alex expelled air derisively. "Foolish old men, the whole lot of them are," he muttered under his breath.

Suddenly Mia felt air where once a warm body had stood. Alex was standing atop the dead Fountain of Hermes, with arms outstretched. He looked down at her, a dark glow of menace fringed his aqua blue eyes.

"My dear cousin!" he shouted. "My poor sweet obedient cousin! You don't know what grave they plan for you, for us both!" He began to laugh maniacally.

Mia felt a chill that had nothing to do with the cold run down her spine. She folded her arms closed wary of this new behavior Alex was exhibiting. He danced around the Fountain of Hermes, flinging his arms about wildly before he jumped feet first into the basin.

"Mia you are my sister. You are my only family and you are the love of my life, yet you are so limited my dear girl. Everything about you is limited. How could I love a creature so limited as you?"

Mia wanted to crumble. She couldn't speak. The words, any words that she could think of died in her chest creating wave after wave of sorrow on her heart. Without thinking she had begun to sink to the ground. Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks as her diaphragm heaved in sadness. Before she knew it she was uplifted almost as if she were floating. The warm presence of Alex's skin was next to her once more and she could hear the rhythmic beating of his heart. He cooed soothing noises into her ear.

"Do not worry my little one. I will show you that I am limitless Mia. Then I will be all that you need and all that there is."

---------------------------------------------

"Master Hammet, master Hammet, a storm is coming, a great storm is coming."

Ivan ran down the halls of House Hammet shouting like a mad man in the middle of the night. He ran straight for the door of master merchant Hammet of Kalay. Banging on it ferociously he continued to shout at the top of his lungs, "A great storm approaches! People will die, we must help them, to save the world! Master Hammet! Master Hammet!!"

The door swung open revealing a very tired master merchant of Kalay.

"Ivan, son, calm down, please. It is very early in the morning and the shops open in a few hours, can it not wait till then." Hammet yawned for nearly the whole sentence.

"But master Hammet you don't understand. I saw it in my sleep. A great storm approaches that will smother all of Weyard in darkness and if we don't help the mountain people, everything we love will end," he spoke all in one breath.

Hammet shuffled groggily out of his room. He grabbed Ivan by the hand and walked him into one of several of his in home offices. He sat down in his big office chair, to which Ivan immediately sat cross-legged on the floor in front of him.

"Now boy tell me what is all of this commotion about."

"I saw it master. It was just like the others. The lady with the purple hair came to me and walked me into a town full of people. They were all looking up at a great mountain, waiting. The next moment the storm broke and a great boulder obliterated half the town."

Master Hammet stroked his beard in concentration.

"Ivan you say the lady with the purple hair showed you this, which means it's going to happen. But, my boy what makes you think that this will save the world? And from what does the world need saving from exactly?"

"The world, master Hammet. The world needs to be saved from the world. There was more in the dream, there was this darkness eating away at the world. I'm not sure but I'm supposed to help the strongest one…" Ivan trailed off.

"The strongest one? Who is the strongest one? Come now Ivan try and remember."

"I don't know. There were these two forces. They were both the same, but different somehow. They were on opposite sides of the darkness; each one pushing it towards the other, but one was stronger and he called to me by name and asked for my help."

"I see…" Master Hammet rubbed his beared vigorously. "And the lady…what did she have to say about all this?"

"She wouldn't speak to me this time, sir. She just stood there surrounded by a desert and holding a weird crystal like stone. I didn't know what any of that meant, but I know it's important somehow."

Master Hammet lowered himself to the floor out of his great chair, so he could be level with his young ward. "Listen my son; it is best if you forget these things for now. If these things are to come to pass then we shall meet them then."

"…but Master Hammet! The lady she was there just like in the others so everything is going to happen and soon! We must help, we must head destiny's…"

"That is enough Ivan." Master Hammet shouted. "You said the purple haired woman was in your dream, but she did not speak. She always speaks when it is important. If she did not then it was…it was just a dream; and nothing more."

Master Hammet averted his eyes from the hurt expression on Ivan's face. These things Ivan was talking about were frightening; storms that could dislodge gigantic boulders, darkness swallowing all of Weyard, and great unnamed forces pushing it backwards. It was too surreal; too much like a child's adventure story. Hammet stood erect.

"Go to bed my child and lay this nonsense to rest." He exited the room.

Ivan sat dumbfounded on the floor; unshed tears swimming in his eyes. Hammet had never _not_ believed him before. Something was coming alright, and whatever it was was going to shake the very foundation of all of Ivan's worlds.


	9. And All Suffering Will Come To an End

Note: This isn't edited properly. I wrote it ages ago and read it so much then, that I couldn't make myself read it again. So feel free to critique as necessary. =)

**...and All suffering Will Come to an End.**

There was a soft rap on the door. Sheba's vacant expression indicated that she had not heard it. Again came the soft tap, a few hushed whispers were heard on the other side. Sheba continued to stare blankly at nothing in particular. Nothing seemed to warrant her attention; not the knock, or the whispers, not even the intrusive sound of the door being unlocked and shoved open from the outside.

"Oh, First One! We thought something was wrong, so we borrowed the key from Lord Faran. Forgive us our ignorance." Sheba's lady in waiting dropped to her knees in supplicants, pressing her forehead to the tips of Sheba's toes.

The one they called First One continued to stare off into nowhere; her eyes glazed over with apathetic disinterest. The lady in waiting stayed in this position unflinching. More maids entered the room, hustling and bustling about; they recreated the buzzing noise of an active hive with the swishes of the many folds in their skirts and the scuff of their sandals across the perpetually sand covered floor. Two men came grunting through the door. Their bodies were burdened by the weight of a heavy throne like chair, which that sat down directly in front of Sheba. They bowed to her as they exited and just before they were out of sight took a knee as the lady of the house passed them and entered the room.

She sat down in the oversized chair and put her dirty plump feet on the back of the woman still kneeling at Sheba's feet.

"Come child we haven't got all day," she snapped irritably.

Sheba rose from her seat and placed her arms out to her sides. Immediately the maids descended upon her and stripped her of her clothing. One stood behind all the others and brushed the short blond strands of Sheba's hair until they glistened in the light. They put a pair of purple amethyst earrings in each of her ears and a gold ring on her left hand, and then they covered her with a light robe cinched tightly at the waist. The maids exited the room single filed each bowing in turn as they passed the Lady of Lalivero, Eru.

Eru wiped most of the grime from the bottom of her feet on the back of the maid and stood. At her full height she was only a hair taller than Sheba.

"Let us go. It is time for a bath."

She waddled down the hall at a brisk pace. From behind it looked like each of her butt cheeks were acting independently of each other, bouncing erratically as she took every step. Sheba followed behind obediently, mindlessly numb of herself and everyone around her. Eru stopped at the entrance to the doorway and waited for Sheba to catch herself up. Once she did she grabbed her by the hand, making sure to dig her long ratty nails into the soft tissue of Sheba's palm, but of this too, Sheba was numb. She tapped three times on the handle of the door and it swung open.

The villagers were lined up on either side of them as they slow marched to the sacred obelisk at the town's center. Standing next to the statue was Faran and the sanctum healer. The villagers surrounded the little moat; making sure to leave a clear pathway for Sheba and Eru to join them. Distantly Sheba heard the healer.

"…And she will be the ruler of all, for she is the first one. One of no equal and equal to no one. Who here could doubt the power you have seen? Like unto nothing you know and forever it shall be so. She is not first in a line, but first forever, for no other has preceded her, nor shall another surpass her. It is not so! Can not be so! May the might of the first one fall upon the head of those who do not believe or will not believe!"

Sheba stood before him. His eyes glistened with unshed tears at the power of his own rhetoric. He knelt down and scooped up a handful of earth. Sheba closed her eyes in reflex.

"Hail unto Sheba, the First One!" he shouted.

"Hail," came the reprisal from the crowd. '

He chunked the dirt in Sheba's face. Faran and Eru did the same; Eru's dirt clumps always contained a couple of small rocks. The healer began to chant. Faran stepped forward to address the crowd.

"The filth of this world will be made clean by the cleansing winds of the First One's sweep, and all suffering will come to an end," he shouted.

The crowd dropped to their knees in prayer. Faran knelt before Sheba, looking up into her blank and violet gaze with all of the love and devotion he possessed within himself. Eru came up behind her, and undid the cinch of robe. She unceremoniously ripped it from her body leaving Sheba bare, but for her jewels. Sheba robotically slid down into the warm desert water. It barely came up to her navel.

Still fully clothed, Faran entered the water next, followed by Eru, followed by the healer. Each in turn, began to remove the dusty red earth from Sheba's face and hair. The healer stood up from the water, tears pouring down his face.

"Come now, children of heaven's child. Find solace in the First One's touch and know power beyond reckoning."

At this the crowd began to sway. One by one they entered the water and numerous hands found their way to Sheba's naked skin. Eru and Faran still sat on either side of her. Each was in possession of a smile for reason's completely separate from the other. Sheba did not recoil from the onslaught of hands. Nor did she cry out when, as usual, went in between her legs or touched her buttocks. She didn't have much in the way of breasts yet, so they were left virtually unmolested.

At the end of her bath she was soaked from head to toe. She stepped out of the water onto a plush green rollout carpet that had been laid down just for the occasion. Sheba wasn't permitted to dress, dry, or touch the ground, after the cleansing ceremony. The warm desert air made her skin prickle with goose pimples as she trudged slowly back to the house they called her home.

In her room, with the door shut, Sheba laid spread out on her bed. She held her hands before her face, staring at the lines and contours. The door opened without pretense of a knock, it was the herbs merchant. Sheba sat up and looked at her with only benign interest at best. She possessed enough wherewithals to nudge the maid still bent in beseeching forgiveness.

"Stand woman, your pathetic life is forgiven. Now get out." Sheba's voice cracked from disuse. The maid kissed Sheba's feet. Her face was lit with rapture as she all but skipped out of the room.

A thump resonated through Sheba's body. The herbs woman had arrived just in time. The woman reached into a bag she carried at her waist and pulled out a small bottle. It contained a bluish powdery substance

"Crushed dirges wing, wild mushroom cap, and ice crystals as you requested, milady."

Sheba jerked her head indicating her night stand. The woman sat the vial down and left. Sheba sat in the quiet false solitude of her room. At any time someone could walk into her room. At any time she could be summoned by Faran, Eru, or the healer. The First One. The great power. The child of the heavens.

Sheba reached into her side table drawer and felt around the roof of it to find the object she had hidden there. It was a slender knife sharp enough to slice silk at the merest touch. She ran the blade of the knife along the darkest lines in her palm, careful not to stray outside the line. The pain felt warm; as did the blood that ran down to the tips of her fingers. She sat still for a while after that.

Waiting and waiting.

The thump resonated through her body once more this time louder and harder. A second one followed quickly afterwards. Sheba began to tremble, her skin prickled. She hugged herself and waited. One tear rolled down her cheek. She scooped up the vial with the powdery concoction and let it fall in. Then she watched as it changed from blue to red with added moisture.

"My power…One of no equal and equal to no other…my cleansing winds…"

Minutes later the vial was empty and numbness had set in once more.

"…And all suffering will come to an end."


End file.
